Do I Know You?
by lassyfromheaven
Summary: Miley and Lilly are no longer best friends. Lilly's joined the popular crowd. How will Miley survive? Will she ever get Lilly back? Does she want her back? What's it like to have a new BFFL who loves My Chemical Romance!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh look. It's Lilly Truscott." sighed Lexie, rolling her eyes.

Miley looked up from her Math book. Lexie was right, she already knew because of the easily recognisable clip-clopping of Lilly's overly-sized high-heels. But why was she in their Math class? She was in the Gifted and Talented class, not down with the rest of us leftovers.

Miley heard Lilly's distant sigh, as if to say, 'Who will I sit with in this class of losers?'. Gradually, the clip-clopping grew louder, as Lilly approached. Miley and Lexie groaned in unison. The only spare seat was next to Miley.

Suddenly, a bag hit Miley full in the face. Miley looked around, though she knew it was Lilly, she hadn't seen her up-close for a while.

Lilly's hair was shortish and artificically curled, with no split-ends in sight. She wore a pink hair slide in the back with silver dots. Her lips shone with clear lip gloss, and her pink eyelids flickered lazily open and closed like she really couldn't care less.

She was wearing a pink and silver off the shoulder t-shirt with denim capris. Miley remembered her as much shorter, but then she realised Lilly was wearing wedges. Meanwhile, Lilly sat down, sighing. Carelessly, she opened her rhinestone encrusted bag and took out her notebook. All over it, her new friends: Amber, Ashley, Debbie and Lorraine had scribbled words of encouragement.

Miley clearly saw scribbled right in the corner:

'Wtch out 4 MS luv L'

Great. Lorraine Casey had something against her. Lexie leaned over.

"Greet her Royal Highness then!" she hissed. Miley chuckled. Lilly looked over at them.

"Oh look its Alexa Stanky." Lilly sneered at Lexie. Lexie's real name was Alexa Stanley but according to her royal highness Lilly stanky suited her.

Miley didn't laugh. She looked Lilly straight in the eyes.

"So why were you moved down? Not popular enough for the nerds?" asked Miley cattily. Lexie high-fived her. Lilly rolled her eyes. Meanwhile Miley grinned triumphantly at her other best friend Gerry.

Gerry didn't notice Miley until Lexie batted Gerry's earphones out of her ears. Typical. She was listening to 'Welcome To The Black Parade' again. Gerry elbowed Lexie but turned to Miley.

"What?" she mouthed, because Ms Patterson was getting dangerously close to her desk. Miley nudged her head in Lilly's direction then frowned in a tantrum-like way. Gerry laughed quietly then turned back to her Ipod and her work.

* * *

After class, Lexie, Gerry and Miley exited the building and headed off too a shaded section that had the best lunch seats. When they got there, Lexie was just about to open her pasta salad when someone pushed her from behind. 

"Hey!" yelled Lexie as she swivelled round on her seat. Behind her there was Lilly, Amber and Lorraine. I guess Ashley must be off sick.

"Can we help you?" asled Gerry sweetly, setting down her MCR tote bag. Lorraine smiled sweetly back.

"Yeah. Move."

"Why should we?" asked Miley smoothly. Amber looked at the other two girls.

"You see, Fashion don'ts," Amber said pointing at Lexie. Lexie crossed her arms over her new green sweater.

"What's it called? My Chemical Railway geeks," Lorraine giggled at Gerry. Gerry snarled at Lorraine and lurched out to kick her with her black Converses.

"And complete nobodys." grinned Lilly, pointing at Miley. "Don't get the good tables."

And before they knew it, they were sitting next to Dandruff Danny. Gerry sliced her pizza fiercely.

"My Chemical Railway?" she hissed. "Those bitches will get what they deserve...!"

Miley sighed.

"It's more than that. Lilly and I used to be best friends."

Gerry looked at Miley horrified.

"How can anything be more important then MCR?!" she screeched. "Gerard is my life!"

Of course that explained why she was called Gerry in the first place. Her real name is actually Rhian but if you call her that now she'll beat you up... or threaten too...

Lexie giggled at this remark. She also liked MCR, but not as much as Gerry.

"I think Hannah Montana is pretty great." smiled Miley. Gerry hit her.

"That's only cos you are her!" she hissed.

Dandruff Danny looked at her.

"Miley's Hannah Montana?" asked Danny shocked.

Miley cursed Gerry in her mind.

"No. You know how Rhian is Gerry after Gerard Way? Well she's gonna be Hannah." said Lexie quickly.

He shrugged and turned away.

"Phew!" they all said in unison. But Danny turned around again.

"So who are you gonna be?" he asked to Lexie.

"Um..." Lexie stuttered, "Amy."

They all glanced at her.

"Who?"

She sighed looking annoyed.

"Duh. Amy Lee!"

"Oh."

* * *

That night, Lexie, Gerry and Miley had a sleepover at Gerry's house. They all sat hunched on the couch, eating popcorn and watching MTV. 

"God I love this song." Lexie grinned, stealing the popcorn from Miley. It was Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy. Gerry scowled and changed the channel.

"Hey!" yelped Lexie, not only because Gerry had changed the channel, but Miley had stepped on her toe in her struggle to get the popcorn. Gerry had a disgusted look on her face.

"As a hard-core MCR fan I can't be bothered with that crap." she sneered. Miley laughed at her. Lexie looked highly offended and hit her with her pillow.

"I think I should get some real music." Gerry yelled randomly. Lexie and Miley looked at her.

"Right..."

Gerry ran upstairs in her MCR PJs.

Lexie turned to Miley.

"So...ya think Gerry'll like her present?" asked Lexie.

"Course Lex. I mean, her 15th birthday was gonna be sitting at home watching Love Actually!" Miley replied, changing the channel back to MTV to please Lexie.

"Hm...She'll probably scare her name-sake away..." hissed Lexie in return. They giggled and changed the subject.

"So how do you feel about Lilly's gang?" she asked. Miley looked in her eyes, deadly serious.

"Lex. If Lilly still wanted to be my friend, she wouldn't have ruined my party. Or done what she did at lunch. I've learnt to let go. Anyways, her loss. No Hannah exclusives for her."

Gerry returned back with her 'Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge' CD.

Miley and Lexie groaned. Gerry hit them with the CD.

"I thought you prefered The Black Parade!" grinned Miley. Gerry hit her again.

"I do. India spilt yoghurt on it."

Lexie frowned.

"Weird. So why can't you listen to it? Didn't you just clean it?"

Gerry sighed.

"I can't because by the time I found it the yogurt had hardened. And I would have to use bleach to get it off, which obviously would just kill the CD."

"This is the best day of my life!" yelped Miley.

They put on 'Helena' because its the only song Miley can actually listen too without covering her ears. Gerry sang along contently, rocking side-to-side.

"Came a time, when every star-shine brought you to tears again..." Miley's best friend sang harmoniously. It sounded beautifully hypnotic, like a rock version of Hannah Montana. Gerry was a beautiful singer, something they had discovered during the auditions for 'My Fair Lady' back in the Fall. But she froze on stage, because she saw Ashley whisper something and Amber giggle and point at Gerry and never again has she sung infront of people.

"Hey Ger?" Miley suddenly had an idea. Gerry was in her own little world, and didn't pay any attention to Miley until Lexie turned of the C.D.

"Yeah what?" asked Gerry impatiently, grouping for the controller so she could turn the C.D player back on. Miley gulped, was she really going to try this?

"Well... Um.. How would you like to make a demo C.D and see if any record companies are interested?" gushed Miley, blushing because she was expecting a big fat "NO!"

Gerry flushed.

"Really? I could do that?!"

"Yep."

"But... you don't know any rock music companies. Just Hannah music." Gerry replied, trying to get herself out of it.

"No." Miley grinned. "You know Reprise Records?"

Gerry nodded, her mouth wide-open.

"The one that did this album?!"

"Well...my friend Mariah who found my record company came across Reprise Records, and they were gonna sign me as an opening act for My Chem. So I still have contact with them."

Her best friend screamed. Louder then she ever had. Even louder then when she found out that Gerard was engaged. Infact, Lexie hit jumped out of her seat and fell on the floor.

"YOU WERE GONNA BE THE OPENING ACT FOR MY CHEM!?"

And it all went from there. Gerry, Miley and Lexie spent that night excited about Gerry's possible music career. Then suddenly Lexie remembered something.

"Hey Gerry! You'll need a secret identity like Miley's is Hannah."

They sat there considering things.

"Elaine Maine?" grimaced Lexie. They guffawed in laughter.

"Deeper Skies." Gerry said suddenly.

Miley looked at her wide eyed.

"Actually, that sounds cool."

"Yeah. Deeper Skies new album, The Days Of Endless Math."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Saturday, and Gerry wouldn't shut up about the record deal.

"Deeper Skies is gonna be famous Miley! I'm talking Hannah Montana famous!" she repeated for the umpteenth time that day. Lexie rolled her eyes.

"Ger. Were not going to make the demo until tommorow. And you might not even GET a deal with Reprise or any other Record Company." Lexie hissed harshly, rolling up her sleeping bag.

This shut Gerry up, but not for long. Because then she remembered that it was her birthday in 2 days.

"Oh god you two, it's my birthday in two days! I'm gonna be 15! A record deal would be the best gift ever!"

Miley giggled. There was a part two to Gerry's gift. Lexie elbowed her but couldn't help laughing too. She buried her head in her pillow.

"What's so funny?" asked Gerry innocently, vacuuming up the popcorn from last night.

"Oh nothing!" Lexie grunted, turning away.

* * *

The sun beamed down on Lorraine, Amber and Lilly. They were poolside at Lorraine's beach-house, which was a few houses down from Gerry's. Lorraine's head was buried in an issue of 'Teen Aristocrats', her favourite magazine because it had a free designer item every issue. Of course, the magazine was about $50 a monthly issue. 

Meanwhile, Amber was soaking in the sunshine, her large sunnies glittering with rhinestones. She gazed at Lilly, then starting laughing.

"What?" asked Lilly, re-applying her sun tan lotion.

"Oh. I just remembered Stewart, Del-Negro and Stanley." she answered. "They're such losers. I can't believe you used to hang around with that dork Stewart!" then she tapped Lilly on the shoulder. "I feel your pain."

Lorraine giggled and nodded.

"Must of been hard."

Lilly nodded blankly. It had been a while since they had brought up Miley. They didn't seem to understand what a soft spot it was for her.

"Um.. so... where are you going this summer vacation?" asked Lilly, averting the subject of Miley best she could.

"Oh." Lorraine answered first, "Seychelles, I want a tan."

Lilly didn't quite understand this. Lorraine had a beautiful sun-kissed tan already because she had gone to Florida for spring break. Maybe Lorraine should consider her skin health.

"I'm going to the Bahamas. There's a new spa there." Amber grimaced. "I was gonna go with Ashley until she lost my Gucci bag."

Lilly shivered. It was easy to get dropped by the popular girls. One day your in, and the next your out.

"I'm going to Mexico." Lilly sighed. The two girls looked at her.

"Why?"

"Um.. There's a cool new designer there who I want to check out." she rushed quickly. Of course the real reason was because of the cool Aztec sights and a skateboarding competition, but she didn't want to be dropped like Ashley.

They shrugged and started talking about the latest Hannah Montana C.D.

"Lost Out is a sorta sad song." Amber sighed. "I feel sorry for Hannah. Someone stole her best friend and then she wrote that song about it."

Lilly ached inside. Could this conversation get any worse?

Suddenly Lorraine began singing it:

"Now that your gone. I try to make it through the endless days. Pretending I'm over you, Friends drift away... Lost Out."

Lorraine was a horrible singer. It was like a cat being stamped on then smashing a violin on its head. Not nice. But the lyrics hit Lilly hard.

"I gotta get out of here." she whispered, grabbing her bag and rushing out of the yard, her flip-flops clutched in her hand.

It wasn't long til she was at the end of the street. She sighed, looking up to the sky. It was good to be out of there, even if she was just wearing a bikini and a sarong. Couldn't Miley just get over it? Friends DO drift apart... don't they?

Suddenly the sound of clip-clopping sandals rose from a few houses down. Amber and Lorraine must be coming. Quickly, Lilly slid into the rose bush, hugging her bag tightly and praying that Lorraine and Amber didn't here her breathing. Wow. She did breath load, and out of time... Oh crap.

"Aaaaaaah!"

* * *

Her screams echoed through the neighbourhood, birds rose from the trees. 

"Oliver!" she yelped, but Oliver put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up! Kady will here you!" he hissed.

Kady Burston was an 8th Grader whom had a humungous crush on him. If she saw him, she'd attack him, screaming and everything. But the clip-clopping of the sandals were getting louder and louder. But wait... Ashley was wearing flip-flops and so was Lorraine... It must be Kady!

"Come out Olly!" Kady giggled.

"Crap." Oliver breathed, Kady was approaching the bush and fast.

Oliver grabbed Lilly's face and pressed his lips insanely against hers. Lilly closed her eyes and let Oliver kiss her. They were best friends after all, and they helped eachothers in emergencies. Kady opened the bush and saw Lilly and Oliver. She breathed out in shock, then burst into tears, throwing a nearby rock at Lilly's head. Quickly Lilly pulled away.

"Ow!"

She rubbed her head. But then Lilly leaned in to kiss again. Oliver didn't resist, and they kissed deeply. Slowly, Oliver ran his hands down her back. Lilly placed her hands on his chest and they found themselves lying on the ground, Lilly on top. They both pulled away.

"Wow." Oliver whispered. Then Lilly realised what she'd just done. Wow was right. Oliver was a great kisser. Oliver her best friend. Patiently, they waited for either of them to speak, begging the other person to speak first. But they both knew what they were thinking. They embraced again, kissing again. It seemed like an eternity, both fixed to eachothers mind, eachothers lips, eachothers love?

Lilly lay her head on his chest.

"What now?" she asked, as Oliver played with her hair, tossing it around.

"Movie?" he whispered softly, stunned but getting over the idea.


	3. Chapter 3

So. Who do you prefer, Gerry or Lexie? I'm sorry, but I just want too know. Maybe I'll kill one of them off :).

A. Gerry

B. Lexie

* * *

Gerry was running along the side-walk, faster than she ever had before, faster than when she found out that Gerard Way was engaged. But this time, she wasn't teary eyed. Panting behind her, Miley and Lexie trailed. 

"Hey Ger, wait up!" Lexie called breathlessly.

"No! I mean... one day I'm Rhian Del-Negro, next I could be Deeper Skies!" Gerry replied. Lexie gaped at Miley. Gerry hadn't said her real name for about 5 years.

Gerry knocked quickly on the door. Impatiently, she rapped the door again. And again.

"OPEN UP MR STEWART!" she yelled. Finally, Mr Stewart appeared, his head poking out of the door.

"Oh hi Rhian." yawned Mr Stewart. "How can I help you, at 9:00 o'clock on a Sunday?!"

Gerry ignored the annoyed tone in his voice and shoved past him, inviting herself in.

"We need to borrow your recording studio."

"We?" asked Mr Stewart, but then Lexie and Miley appeared behind, panting.

"Yep. We." Lexie groaned, clutching her sides.

"Yeah...Rhian, sorry to burst your bubble sweetie... but it's 9 o'clock and I was sorta hoping to lie in..." Mr Stewart said kindly, putting his hand on Gerry's shoulder. Gerry looked up into Mr Stewarts eyes, her sapphire blue ones gazing into his.

"Puppy eyes..." hissed Miley to Lexie. And Miley was right... Gerry lips curled into a pout and her eyes glittered with fake tears. Mr Stewart's expression softened, his mouth in a side-ways smile.

"Oh alright..."

"Yes!" grinned Gerry, high-fiving Miley and Lexie.

* * *

The recording studio was covered in posters of Hannah Montana, and awards that Robbie Ray and Hannah had both won. 

"Okay Gerry, what are you gonna sing for us today?" Robby asked from the room with all the dials and stuff.

"Um... how bout this new song I wrote? It's called Grey Days." suggested Gerry, slipping the headphones over her ears.

"Go for it!" cheered Miley and Lexie.

Gerry began tentitively, stopping every so often to say 'Oh wait' or 'Can I try again?'. But eventually, she slipped into the song.

"Grey Days... Never seem to fade away.. always hanging on til the end. But if you working hard, your skies will clear..."

Lexie gaped at her then mouthed to Miley.

"Wooooooow."

Gerry finished, taking a bow and smoothing down her black hoodie (for once not MCR). Mr Stewart smiled.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, this girl can sing!"

Miley looked at him, hurt. When Miley had recorded her CD all her Dad had said was 'Well done Honey.' Maybe Gerry had just been a surprise, I mean, her Dad had known Miley could sing all her life. Mr Stewart gazed intently at Gerry like he was in love.

"Got another song Rhian?" he asked, putting on his headphones again and adjusting them around his head.

Rhian nodded, taking a deep breath, and ploughed into it. This song had more of a rhythm, and after a few lines Miley and Lexie couldn't help joining in. But then Lexie's eyes opened wide and she breathed in, motioning to Lexie then her. Miley looked at her. What the hell did that mean? Lexie repeated the motion until the end of the song, Miley still with the bewildered look on her face. When the song ended, Lexie rolled her eyes.

"I wrote that song in English, then I threw it at her when she asked me if I was writing a love letter too Mr Tyler. She's just changed the rhythm a bit!"

Miley started laughing.

"Oh! I remember! I thought you were too!" Lexie elbowed her. Mr Tyler was their Chemistry teacher, and one of Lexie's many crushes. Of course, she had lots: Jake, Jesse Mcartney and... Oliver.

"Anyways, point is, I should get credit for that song!" Lexie said, sounding like a spoilt kid. Gerry took of her headphones cooly.

"Okay. You get 50 of the earnings for that particular song."

Lexie still didn't think this enough and persisted.

"I want my name on the album! On the back!"

"In the lyrics sheet!" Gerry retorted.

"Back!"

"Lyrics!"

"BACK!!!!"

"LYRICS!!!!"

"That's enough!!!" yelled Jackson, who had been an onlooker of their conversation. "How do you know you'll even get the record deal?!"

They all stared at him. Gerry looked down. Lexie looked down.

"Sorry Ger."

"It's okay." Gerry answered

Miley nudged her hard, as she could feel Lexie's appauled stare coming.

"What?" asked Gerry. Then she realised. "Oh yeah. Sorry Lex."

"It's okay."

* * *

Okay. I'm soooo extremely busy and I want to get this uploaded so that's all folks! Remember to answer my poll at the top!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
